Have a Hairy Halloween
by Emiliana Keladry
Summary: Abby hosts a Halloween party and forces all of the team to attend, dressed in some interesting costumes.


**Have a Hairy Halloween**

Abby hosts a Halloween party and forces all of the team to attend, dressed in some interesting costumes.

_By Emiliana Keladry_

**Pairings: ** hints of McAbby, Tiva_  
_

**Author's note:** Halloween is my favorite holiday and I hope that you enjoy this story! And if you don't get the reference, "Hocus Pocus" is a classic Halloween film from 1993, where Sean Murray aka Timothy McGee plays the voice of a talking immortal cat named Thackery Binx. If you love McGee, I definitely recommend seeing it! Enjoy and please review!

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own NCIS, but I do own Hocus Pocus on dvd. :)

* * *

It was a stormy Halloween night and thunder rumbled in the distance, shaking the windows as the rain clinked against the glass. Tony DiNozzo shuddered, letting the water drip from his coat and dropping his backpack on the bullpen floor. He shook the water from his hair and plopped down in his chair. Ziva David entered after him, laughing with a devious grin on her face. Timothy McGee followed after her, heading straight to his deck. Ziva watched Tony as she put her bag down and sat at her chair. McGee followed suit, putting his gun in the drawer along with his badge.

"I hate Halloween," Tony snarled.

"I do not think that it particularly likes you," Ziva laughed.

"Come on, a petty officer calls because his pumpkin has been stolen with a secret document inside. Turns out that it's his special recipe for seven layer bean dip, and his senile neighbor lady stole the pumpkin to hide her cat in."

"That recipe must have been the cat's hiss," the woman commented, leaning back her chair.

"Cat's meow, Ziva."

Gibbs entered the room and walked past Tony, smiling as he went to his desk. "It could have been worse. At least the old woman was clothed."

The color drained from Tony's face and he nodded. The group worked in silence for a little while until Abby dashed into the area, holding bags stuffed full of clothing. McGee smiled, but the others gave the young woman a confused look. Gibbs simply ignored her.

"It's almost time for my Halloween party!" she exclaimed.

"Abby, I don't do Halloween," Tony began.

"Yes, you will tonight. I gave you all invitations last week and I expect you to be there. I decided to keep it small and it's just us. Ducky and Palmer already have their costumes and will be meeting us there. I picked out costumes for the rest of you."

"I don't know what could outdo Probie's elf lord costume from last year."

Abby smiled. "Oh, I think it's going to be much better."

She handed each one a bag full of clothing. McGee's face fell as he began to pull out the silky material but as Tony tried to see it, he pushed it back down. Tony pulled something hairy out of his bag and quickly stuffed it back in. Ziva peaked into her bag, snapping it shut with a confused look on her face. Gibbs didn't even bother to look up as the young woman set the bag on his desk. Abby smiled at them, giving each one a glare that told them that they wouldn't be skipping her Halloween party.

"Abby, I am not sure that I understand this costume… you might have to explain it to me," Ziva whispered.

"I'd be glad to explain it once you get to the party."

Ziva nodded, picking up her bag and turning her lamp light off. "I am headed home. I will see you at the party, Abby." She exited the bullpen, heading into the elevator.

Tony stepped up to Abby, murmuring in her ear. "I'm not wearing that."

"Yes, you will Tony or I'll show McGee those pictures that Kate took and hid for blackmail against you."

He paused. Tony quickly picked up his bag and turned his light off, practically running for the elevator with his things. No one should see those photos. Abby turned to Gibbs with a stern look on her face as McGee gathered his things and left the bullpen. Gibbs didn't look up, simply slipped his glasses onto the bridge of his nose and continued his paperwork. Abby frowned at him. After a long minute he looked up at her and nodded once. She squealed, quickly hugging him and leaving the bullpen to go get everything ready for the party.

* * *

Abby bustled around in her short red, flowing dress. She set the Halloween treats on the table; witch hats made from chocolate kisses and cookies, brooms made from pretzels and fruit roll-ups, mummies made from little hotdogs wrapped in crescent rolls, and eye balls made from donut holes with frosting on them. The candy corn dishes were full of peanuts to give the salty and sweet taste. She also had bowls of candy bars, mixed with popcorn balls. Abby tossed a few more apples into the basin and adjusted the volume on the stereo. She pulled the caramel apples out of the container, arranging them on a tray. Her cobweb decorations were stretched over almost every surface of her apartment, along with a few carefully placed spiders and glowing eyes around the purple and orange strings of lights.

"Everything is perfect!" she exclaimed.

There was a timid knock on the door and Abby immediately knew who it was. McGee was standing outside her door, dressed in his costume and looking uncomfortable. He was wearing a light blue silk shirt with a no buttons on the top, tight black pants and black boots that went almost to his knee. A sword hung from his belt. Pirate McGee smiled weakly at her.

"How do I look?" he questioned.

"You look amazing Timmy! Come on in."

As soon as McGee sat down on the couch and started eating some candy corn, there was another knock at the door. Abby skipped to the door, quickly pulling it open. Ducky and Palmer were standing together outside the door with confused looks on their faces. Ducky was dressed as a perfect image of Sherlock Holmes, while Palmer was dressed as Igor, Frankenstein's assistant. The older man was gently scolding his assistant.

"When I told you that you could dress as my assistant, I meant Watson not Igor," he laughed.

"Sorry Ducky. I guess I was distracted…" Palmer stuttered slightly.

He blushed lightly as Abby pulled them inside. They mingled around the room as they waited for Ziva, Tony, and Gibbs to arrive. Before Tony could even knock on the door, Abby was yanking it open and pulling himself inside. He was dressed in blue jeans, a white t-shirt and a red zip-up jacket. He pulled off his sunglasses, winking at her.

"Tony, you look very classy."

"I'm James Dean, _Rebel without a Cause_ 1955. Thank you Abby."

"I think you would have made a better Bert the Pervert, short jean shorts, unbuttoned polo shirt, and a fanny pack with candy in it for the kids," she teased.

Tony stepped into the apartment and looked at McGee, raising an eye brow.

"What are you supposed to be Probalicious?"

"I'm a pirate Tony."

"A sexy pirate," Tony mumbled, picking up a caramel apple.

He plopped down on the couch, gasping and jumping up when he realized that he was sitting next to a large black spider. Abby laughed. She picked it up and moved it across the room. Tony carefully sat down, checking the surrounding area.

"You look very dignified Tony," Ducky commented.

There was a light knock on the door and Abby pulled it open partially and gasped. Ziva was dressed in a long white gown with flowing sleeves and a low neckline. There was a silver belt around her waist and silver shoes on her feet. Her hair was braided and wrapped in a bun on top of her head. The silver necklace around her neck glittered in the purple lights above Abby's door. Ziva gave Abby a half smile. Abby laughed, clapping her hands in excitement and hugging her. Tony and McGee slowly walked to the door, curiosity getting the best of them. Before they could, Abby pulled Ziva inside and pulled the door closed. Tony covered his mouth in amazement. It was a few seconds before he found his voice and got closer to examine her.

"Abby, who am I?" Ziva demanded, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Princess Leia, Star Wars: A New Hope, 1977. Abby, why didn't you go with Princess Leia, Star Wars: Return of the Jedi – the gold bikini?"

Tony grimaced as he felt the head slap. He hadn't even heard Gibbs enter the room. He was dressed in the clothing he was wearing at work, but holding a wrench in his hand. Abby squealed, giving him a hug.

"I didn't think you would come, Gibbs! You're not wearing your costume."

Gibbs looked at the glare on Ziva's face as Tony continued to stare at her, imagining the gold bikini. He smacked the younger man again and turned to face Abby, putting the wrench in her hand.

"I wouldn't miss your party, Abbs. And I brought you a wrench, Miss Scarlet."

"Ah, you're Miss Scarlet from the game Clue," Ducky commented. "I used to play that game as a lad. It was very popular in Scotland." He picked up her candlestick off the table that he has been admiring a moment before. "Miss Scarlet, the candlestick, in the living room. A very good choice, Abigail."

"Thank you Ducky."

They all sat down and began to enjoy the delicious treats that Abby had prepared. Tony couldn't get his mind off of Ziva's costume as Gibbs complimented McGee on his costume and Ducky told Palmer more about Halloween in Scotland.

"Have you really never seen Star Wars?" Tony asked.

"No, if it is anything like the bear movie where she ate the man and his girlfriend, I do not want to see it. I do not understand why one would want to watch stars fighting each other."

Tony burst out laughing. "It's not about fighting stars. That's it; we're watching it next weekend. Free your schedule, it's going to take a long time. We'll start with the original three, which actually begin half way through the series."

The party continued with more eating and finally Abby announced that they were going to play a game. She pointed to her basin filled with water and different colored apples. McGee and Tony smiled as Palmer's face paled. Ziva stood up and stared into the water with a confused look on her face. Tony asked her if she had ever bobbed for apples before.

"Bobbing for apples? I have never done this before. What is the point of it?" Ziva verbalized.

"Well, you stick your head in the water and try to take out as many apples as you can without using your hands," Abby explained. "You use your teeth. The winner gets a special prize! And I've randomly decided that Tony gets to go first. You have one minute to get all you can!"

They began the game. Tony managed to pull out two apples with his teeth, after spilling water down his shirt and causing the white material to stick to his chest. Ducky and Palmer tied with three apples. Gibbs managed to get five apples out. McGee got two apples and Abby got four. Ziva was last to go. She watched the apples bobbing in the water for a moment before Abby ordered her to go. She quickly stuck her face into the water, biting quickly into the first apple and transferring it into the bowl. She continued until the timer beeped and she dropped her last apple. Gibbs handed her a towel and she dried her face.

"How did I do?"

The rest of the group was quiet.

"You got ten apples," Palmer commented. "You win Ziva."

"Congratulations!" Ducky exclaimed.

"Beginner's luck," Tony whispered under his breath, returning to the couch.

Abby opened up the fridge and set something down on the counter, quickly putting on some whipped cream. She turned around, showing off her pumpkin pie with a face like a carved pumpkin. The group made sounds of delight as she cut the pie, handing out pieces to all of them. The team finished their pie and Abby pulled out the final thing for the evening. It was an old children's movie from 1993 about three witches that come back from the dead and are challenged by a teenage girl and boy, a little girl, and a talking black cat. They all settled down to watch the movie. McGee and Abby sat down next to each other on the couch, along with Tony and Ziva. Gibbs sat down on the floor, and Ducky and Palmer each took a chair from the dining table.

"Are you sure that this is good?" Tony protested. "Bette Midler and Sarah Jessica Parker… it doesn't sound like a classic to me."

"It's my favorite Halloween movie Tony. I promise that you'll like it."

The movie began with a young man chasing his sister Emily being lured by the witches. Timothy looked at the television with a puzzled look on his face as he listened to the voice of Thackery Binx. He leaned over to whisper in Abby's ear.

"Do you hear anything familiar about that voice?"

"Argh, Pirate McGee… nope, it doesn't sound familiar to me," she answered, poking her fingers at the top of his open shirt. "Have I told you that this costume looks very hot on you?" Abby teased.

He blushed and returned his attention to the movie as Abby rested her head on McGee's shoulder. Ziva concentrated on watching the movie, not noticing that Tony was staring at Tim and Abby. She eventually turned toward him, saying with her eyes to just get it off his chest. He looked down for a second, studying his costume and then looking back at Probie.

"Why didn't Abby make me the pirate? Not McGeek. I think I'd make a better, more masculine and sexy pirate."

Ziva laughed, looking at him once and whispering in his ear. "Excessive hair."

Everyone in the room began to laugh as Tony looked down at his chest. Gibbs smiled and went back to watching Hocus Pocus on the stormy Halloween night, surrounded by his family.

* * *

_Thanks for reading! Please review! Have a Happy Halloween!_

_Emma_


End file.
